Truth or Dare and more
by Shadow-Wolf-Hikaru
Summary: I brought several of my favorite Star Wars characters, into a fortress where we will be doing Truth or Dare, or any other random things that you or I will come up with. More information inside, so have fun with them
1. Truth or Dare

Summary: I brought several of my favorite Star Wars characters, into a fortress where we will be doing Truth or Dare, or any other random things that you or I will come up with. Any requests for people will be allowed, they can be random too. This will go as long as I have reviews :D there may be a plot in here, but it all depends on what y'all want, I'm just typing it.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Star Wars, all credit goes to George Lucas. I will not take any profit cause of this. _

Truth or Dare and more.

In a large room, that had several couches and TV's, a huge tree in the middle, a girl entered in and looked around nodded to herself.

"Meeting room check." She said happily, she wore a dark brown jedi outfit, shorts instead of pants, she snapped her fingers. In a flash, Obi-wan, Anakin, Pademe, Darth Vader, Leia, Luke, Mara, Thrawn and Han appeared in the room, looking very confused.

"Blast, who brought us here?" Obi-wan asked, they all looked around, all eyes rested on the girl, who was ginning widely.

"My name is Hikaru, and I brought you all here for a fun game of Truth and Dare, with some viewers. Now this fortress is surrounded by ysalamiri, while you can use your powers in here, you will not escape. Rules, you will not kill each other, there are rooms here, where you can sleep in. And you cannot touch me with the force, I have a force field always around me, so that is out of the question. Any questions?" Hikaru explained all in a minute.

"What is he doing here." Anakin and Darth Vader said at the same time, pointing to each other.

Everyone sweat-dropped "Well people would like to ask Darth Vader stuff, and I like Anakin too." Hikaru stated.

"There are no other sith here."

"Excuse me, but even though I am not, I am the Grand Admiral for the empire." Thrawn said

She sighed, and snapped her fingers, instantly Vader went inside of Anakin "I will call you if I need you, and as for Thrawn, your my favorite Grand Admiral, so just deal with it." She then looked at everyone "Any more questions?"

"What if no one wants to join us?" Luke asked, a little disturbed about what just happened.

"Well then we get to do whatever I think of." She said shrugging.

Anakin had a glint in his eye "What if we do not want to be in here." He challenged.

Shaking her head, she snapped her fingers and Anakin disappeared, after ten minutes of silence of awkwardness he came back.

"So much childishness...he never grows...strange creatures...no plot at all." Anakin muttered, he was deathly pale, Pademe wrapped her arms around him.

Hikaru nodded "Ok, now that, that has been taking care of, anyone else?"

Leia raised her hand "Why do you like double of everything?"

As they looked at her everyone understood the question, her hair was in low pig-tails, she had two lightsabers, and two katanas strapped on her back. The only thing not doubled was her clothes, which she only had one of.

She smiled sheepishly "I like to fight with duel blades, and its just my personality." Hikaru turned towards Thrawn "Since everyone know everyone besides you, tell us more about yourself."

All eyes looked at him, since only two in this room had only caught a glimpse of him, they had curiosity to know. His red eyes narrowed a little as he and Hikaru started a staring contest, to see who would back down first.

In the end Hikaru gave up, "Thrawn's real name is Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn is his core name, he was banished by his people, after a huge dispute with them. He was then found out by Palpatine, who he worked under, until the court decided to banish him too. Then he gathered information about the unknown galaxies, until he came back against the New Republic later." She explained, again in a short period of time, everyone had their mouth open, besides Mara.

"That explains a lot." Han muttered.

Thrawn just stared at her "Can I at least have someone else from the empire with me?" He asked.

Hikaru nodded, and though for a minute before snapping her fingers again, a human showed up this time. "Everyone meet Admiral Pellaeon, who was second in command under Thrawn." She introduced.

"What?" Pellaeon asked.

Thrawn looked at him "I will explain later."

The star wars ring tone started playing, Hikaru dug in her pocket and pulled out a cellphone "Hello." She answered, it was quiet for a few minutes before she sighed and hung up. "I have to go, apparently they cannot cook without me, see ya." She disappeared soon after that, leaving everyone alone.

After a little bit, they all went to the television, the boys started playing modern warfare two, while the girls watched romance movies. Thrawn and Pellaeon, flipped through the thousand channels for something to watch on there, they decided on CSI Miami. It was late in the night, when all of them got tired, they found their bedrooms, the republic's on one side, and the empire the other end of the fortress.

Hikaru sighed as she walked throughout the couriers "I wish they would be more friendly with each other. I will have to work on that more." She muttered.

"It has been a long time since I saw you last Hikaru." Obi-won said, leaning on the wall in front of her.

"Yes it has, though I was shocked that you said nothing with everyone there." Hikaru said, not even surprised that he came out of nowhere.

"I can control myself good, so are you here to get us into more trouble."

She rolled her eyes "This was not like last time, I was inexperienced then, I've had training now, plus I got us out of that mess."

Obi-won chuckled "Yes but you also got us into that mess in the first place."

"Just go back to sleep, tomorrow is when the fun begins, so you will need all the energy you can get."

He fake saluted with an imaginary lightsaber "Yes Jedi-night." With that he left, leaving Hikaru grinning to herself.

"Yes things will be very interesting from now on." She said happily, then skipped down the hallway to her room.

**Authors notes:** Its a little short, but I wanted to start it off, so tell me what you think, with truths or dares for any Star Wars characters. I will update if I get any reviews for the next chapter, so review if ya want. Until next chapter!


	2. Bored and Weird

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars **

Woot.

Bored and weird.

Hikaru came into the main looking sad, everyone was eating breakfast, she sighed as she grabbed some food to eat. "No one decided to come join us." She sadly said, eating some eggs.

They looked excited about this "So you will let us go back to our lives?" Han asked.

Frowning, Hikaru shook her head "Nope, we will continue to play this game, until someone enjoys it."

They finished breakfast soon after, and then Hikaru gathered everyone in a modified circle with couches, for the game. Right when she was about to say something, her phone vibrated in her pocket, frowning, but when she read the message she started to grin widely.

"This game will begin at last, I will go first." Hikaru said, and everyone groaned. "Ok, Han truth or dare?"

"I pick truth, even though I might regret it later." Han said, muttering the last part to himself.

"Good, Pirate-Jedi-Ninja-in-training asks, How was it like to be frozen in cibornite?"

Han thought about it for a while before answering "It was like an endless dream, sometimes it would be wonderful, while others." He shivered, then grinned at Leia "But then my women in disguise came and rescued me."

Obi-wan coughed, after a moment of pause as the married couple stared into each others eyes "Ok, lets continue."

He knew exactly who to chose next "Mara, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Mara answered right away, with no hesitation.

Smirking, Han held up one finger "Go on a date with Lando for one hour, and no killing him either."

Mara gave a glare that the emperor would be proud of, then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"She will going to be angry when she returns." Luke warned.

"That is why you are here." Han replied, still grinning, Luke rolled his eyes.

A large screen came in front of them, and one of the couches turned to face it, "Since we need to waste an hour, I decided to watch Star Wars One, Phantom menace." Hikaru announced, and pushed play on her remote. For the next hour they watched the first part of the movie, somewhere along the way Hikaru got popcorn. They had gotten to the part of the pod-racing, when Mara burst through the doors, grumbling threats about Lando.

"So how was it?" Han asked, as the screen went into the ceiling.

Mara glared once again at him, waving her hand in his direction before sitting down next to Luke, Han's bowl of popcorn ended on his head as her answer.

"Thrawn, truth or dare." Mara said, rather then asked him.

"Truth." Just like Mara, Thrawn did not think about it.

"What is your most embarrassing thing someone has caught you doing?"

Everyone was interested in this, since he was a big threat to the New Republic, and Mara wanted some blackmail for later.

Thrawn grimaced "It was in my younger days, when I went through a phase in my life, where I was into romance. One of our council members saw me read an romance book, then act it out. Let us just say that it did not go to well for him."

Half of the group just stared at him, while the other half tried to picture him doing that; they could not.

It was time for Thrawn to choose his victim, and he knew exactly who to pick "Hikaru choose; truth or dare."

She grinned "You know I can never run away from a challenge, I pick dare." Hikaru confidentially said.

Thrawn smirked "A game of tag where if one of us tags you, we get to do whatever we want. And you cannot teleport anywhere."

Thinking for a bit, she nodded then tilted her head "Any time limit?"

"Three hours," Thrawn said looking at his watch "Starting now."

For a second nothing happened, but in a split second was all it took for four jedi, in a flash all four had their lightsabers on. The next second all four blades came crashing down towards Hikaru, only to be stopped by two dark blue lightsabers.

"What would have happen if I did not block these?" Hikaru asked, straining to keep the sabers from getting to close.

"Then you would have been killed." Mara simply stated, trying to force her blade down.

Hikaru rolled her eyes, as she pushed all their sabers back, then force pushed them to the other side of the room. "Weirdos." She said, before making her escape out the door.

Obi-won, Anakin, Luke and Mara ran out the door, chasing after her, leaving Pademe, Leia, Pellaeon and Thrawn behind.

"Aren't you going to try and capture her?" Pademe asked Thrawn, since it was his idea.

He nodded "I will once the time is right." He stated, then calmly walked out, with Pellaeon following him.

The girls shook their head, Pademe turned towards her daughter "We don't we use this time to have a talk, with the boys gone."

Leia smiled "That would be lovely."

:D

"Where could she be?" Obi-won asked, as he and Anakin looked for Hikaru, they split up from Luke and Mara, to search faster.

Anakin shrugged as they ran through the hallways, "For some reason she has found someway to block us from sensing where she is, though we know she is still in this fortress."

:/

"She is fast." Luke said, as they caught a glimpse of her robe.

"No kidding." Mara sarcastically replied, running next to him, hoping to catch up with her.

He took her hand, kissed it then held onto it "We may catch her yet."

"When we do I will make her suffer for what Han dared me to do." Mara threatened, Luke shook his head, knowing not to say anything when she was this mad.

.

"Are you sure not taking immediately course of action is best?" Pellaeon asked.

Thrawn glanced at him "Patience is a virtue. No matter I will be the one who will catch her." He said walking towards the kitchen "

"Yes sir."

;p

"Wow you had a busy life." Leia said, staring at her mother who just told her all of the stuff that had happened to her.

Pademe gave a smile "Yes, but it was also a lot of fun. Now tell me what has your life been like."

"It started as I was raised by Bail Organa." Leia began.

;)

"Man they sure earned the titles Masters." Hikaru said panting from nonstop running for two hours, both groups almost caught her several times already. She entered the main room where the girls were having a chat, and quietly jumped onto the ceiling to hide. After thirty minutes of waiting up in between the panels, Hikaru jumped down nearly scaring the girls.

"Now to get some food." She decided, running towards the kitchen.

:)

"Have you found her yet?" Anakin asked Luke, as they met up in one of the hallways.

They shook their heads "That kid is like a ghost." Luke replied.

Mara looked at a clock on the wall "Well we have twenty minutes before the time is up, lets keep searching."

"Ok." The guys agreed, splitting off into their groups once more.

"Cheeseburgers are the best." Hikaru said, finishing the last of her burger, she then looked at her watch. "Sweet five minutes left."

As soon as the kitchen door closed behind her something landed on her shoulder, Hikaru looked to see a hand, then followed it to the person.

"Got you."

"Crap."

^.^

He he he, I love cliff hangers. If you have any questions for them you can just review :) and any idea for the plot to this story, im always open for suggestions. BTW the lines wont work so im putting smileys to be weird like that :D Until next chapter! Mwahahahahahaha


	3. Game is postponed

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Star wars, only my OC **

Boom.

Game is postponed.

"You were the last person that was supposed to catch me." Hikaru grumbled, as they made their way back to the main room.

"That is why you lost, it is because you do not think of a plan that will insure the outcome."

"You and your logic." She sighed, by this time the had entered the room with everyone in it.

Everyone looked at Hikaru, but once they saw who was next to her all of them frowned getting a bad feeling.

"As you guys have guessed it, Thrawn has caught me." Hikaru said, grimacing before turning towards him, "Well what is the thing you want to do."

Thrawn had this grin that was not good at all "You will have to do whatever I say."

All of their mouths dropped open in shock "Why would you want Hikaru, she is just a crazy girl." Obi-won said, trying to get him to change his mind _'He must have figure it out about her.' _He thought.

"Even though she is crazy, there is more there then what she is showing."

Hikaru scowled "Crap, he figured it out." She said to herself, as she and Obi-won shared a look, he raised an eyebrow, while she shook her head no.

"Enough talking, now Hikaru take me and Pellaeon to the _Chimaera. _Make sure you come along to, you will stay by my side." Thrawn said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Fine." Hikaru agreed, she put her hood up, then with an apologetic glance to the rest of the group she teleported the three people out of there.

For a while all of them stared at the spot that the three people disappeared, Obi-wan cleared his throat "Well that was interesting."

"Interesting? She left us in a fortress with no way out!" Anakin yelled at him, running his hands through his hair. A letter appeared in Anakin's hand, frowning he unfolded it and read it.

_Everyone: _

_I have taken down the barrier, so that you all could do whatever you want to, your ships are in the hanger. The game is on hold until I can figure out a way to get out of Thrawn's grip, until then go wild. _

_P.S. If you are wondering what Thrawn said about me; ask Obi-won. _

After they all read the letter they turned towards Obi-won who was shaking his head at it. "Well?" Han asked

He sighed "Few know about her, even less her actual name. You might know her as Blue Wolf."

The air in that room got colder "You mean that rouge who only is surrounded in rumors, is Hikaru?" Leia asked

"The one and the same." He replied, then kept going, "She is as powerful as Yoda, but will never show it, because she doesn't want to be known. I guess her katanas gave it away, she only ever uses them only three people, who are dead, have ever seen her use her lightsabers to the fullest."

Anakin frowned "If there is only three who know about her, then why aren't you dead?"

Obi-won chuckled "That is another story for another time, for now I do not care what you guys do, but I for one will get her out of that prison."

"No use forgetting about her, me and Leia will go back and warn the Republic about this." Pademe said, then left the room with Leia.

"Woman." Anakin said, summoning up that whole topic. "Ok, Obi-wan and Han will be the distraction, while me, Luke and Mara will sneak inside."

"Why are we the distractions?" Han and Obi-won asked in unison.

Luke smiled "Because, you guys make the loudest noise, now lets hurry before Hikaru could do some damage." He said, then ran out with Han chasing after him.

XD

"How did you know." Hikaru glared, now in a dark blue color attire, instead of her dark brown and she wore pants now. Thrawn turned his attention from the command center in his seat, and raised his eyebrow. "You know exactly what I mean, I do not want to say it out loud."

He chuckled "I am actually enjoying this, I have been trying to figure out a way to make you work for me, but I also did not know it was you until I saw your weapons."

She grimaced "So that was the dead give away," Then she thought of something "Aren't you going to tell me to do, like I don't know, capture all of the Republic against their will?"

"You are not seeing the whole picture of my plan." Thrawn said turning back towards the front, "Caption is my ship ready."

Pellaeon turned towards him, and nodded "Ready when you are Sir,"

"Good, take us into light speed."

_'I hope you got something planned Obi-won.'_ Hikaru thought _'Or this will end badly for the Republic_.'

^.^

"So do you have any idea where they might be?" Han asked over the comlink, they had gotten in their ships.

"Blast, no." Obi-won swore, giving his answer right away.

"Why don't we go to Coruscant and figure where to find them there?" Luke suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Anakin said, and everyone agreed "Ok meet you guys there." After a few minutes of calculating, they jumped into light speed.

:P

"I am out of the loop here, I have heard of this Blue wolf, but how difficult is she?" Pademe asked, as they sat back in her ship in light speed.

Leia looked out into space "She is bad news to the Empire and the Republic. Her last known battle was against Thrawn, she defeated him in her fighter, but left before he could get a look at her, she vanished again."

Frowning, Pademe glanced at her "If her battles are against Thrawn, then how would Hikaru be a problem to our side?"

"She is like Karade, she refuses to take sides, once we got in her way, and it cost us a lot of ships. " She explained, then the navi-computer beeped. "Its time, now lets warn some Generals." With that they come out of light speed heading towards the main capital, after sending the right codes they landed smoothly.

They tried not to hurry as they walked down the vast hallway a golden figure came walking towards them. "Princess how lovely to see you."

"Not now Threepio." They said in unison, brushing the poor droid aside, as they entered the main control room.

"General Garm Bel Iblis, we have a serious problem here." Leia said, once they had gotten in the room.

"I know." Was his reply.

Leia frowned "What do you mean." She asked, her jedi senses flaring up, he looked over to a chair that was facing space.

"So good of you to make it here, though a bit sooner then planned." A voice came from the chair, Leia went cold all over, as it turned to show Thrawn sitting in it, behind them Hikaru locked the door.

"So you have finally chosen sides have you Blue Wolf." Bel Iblis glared at the dark figure.

She rolled her eyes "Its no like-"

"No speaking." Thrawn interrupted, leaving her to death glare at him.

"Just when I thought it cant get worse." Pademe whispered to Leia, who nodded keeping an eye on Thrawn to see what he will do next.

:/

"Guys, I think we found the _Chimaera_." Han said, as they entered the space before Coruscant.

"This is not good." Obi-won stated as the super star destroyer was floating above the northern part of Coruscant.

"Who is up for a suicide mission." Mara darkly joked, but no one was laughing, as they tried to avoid being noticed.

"I say plan B."

**Notes: **Sorry this was not out sooner, but I was in a weird mood that I could not write anything . so hope yall enjoyed this chapter :) I am taking a writing class, so hopefully yall will see improvement, if not, crap. I am still open for suggestions and questions :D so Review if yall want. Until next chapter!


	4. Getting back

In front of the Republic peoples, Hikaru is Blue Wolf until she reveals herself, if she ever does.

Getting back:

For the first time since they had entered the room, Leia noticed that there was more then three people in it. Mon Mothma, Reikan, Ackbar, Madine, Winter and even Talon Karrade, Leia raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged. Thrawn merely stared at everyone in uncomfortable silence, which no one knew what to say.

"What now?" Blue Wolf asked, all eyes turned towards her.

"I thought that you were with them." Bel Iblis said with annoyance in his voice.

She turned towards him, "I. Am. With. No. One. This was a game gone wrong."

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet." Thrawn said.

"Yes, but you did not say how long, and I was quiet for a minute." Blue Wolf talked back.

Leia hid a grin "You know this might ruin your reputation."

"I know, but I had some muddy buddies, they were good." She said acting a little hyper off of the chocolate.

Thrawn stared at her "Its time, do it."

Grimacing, Blue Wolf obeyed, and went over to the computer, to do the one thing Thrawn needed, information. "It will do you no good, I have already jammed all communications." Thrawn said, looking at Pademe who was inching her hand to her comlink.

A minute later of silence, and the tapping of the keyboard a disk came out, Blue Wolf grabbed it "I got it."

He nodded "You know what to do." She sighed, then disappeared with Thrawn, and two others.

"This is bad." Pademe said after noticing who was gone.

.

"So how are we going to do this." Obi-won asked again for the umpteenth time, as they were sneaking inside the ship.

"I said before, you and Han will cause a distraction to the ship, while we grab Hikaru, and if that doesn't work, then we go to plan B." Anakin said through the comlink, they were at the other end of the ship, being as quiet as possible.

"And what is plan B?"

Anakin laughed nervously "I am still trying to figure that out."

"Great."

:)

"Why are they even here?" Blue Wolf asked, pointing to Bel Iblis and Leia, who were both cuffed and guarded.

"They are here so you do not try anything rash." Thrawn replied without even turning towards them, "Caption, take us home."

Blue Wolf paled when she heard the last part, then she tried to calculate where she could teleport those two back. "Do not even think about it you have used most of your energy, if you teleport them it will kill you." Thrawn warned, as if reading her mind.

"Where are you getting all of this, I'm pretty sure that no one knew much about me, when I am in this." She asked, frowning at him.

Thrawn finally looked in their direction "I have my ways." The ship lurched a little, meaning that they jumped into light speed.

Mumbling threats under her breath, Blue Wolf grabbed three chairs and sat down by the two prisoners. "Go ahead and sit, its not like we have anywhere else to go." She said glaring at Thrawn, who was reading a data pad. Leia sat down strait away relieved to be sitting, after a slight hesitation Bel Iblis also sat down. "So how have you been since I left?"

"Hectic." Leia answered.

"Sorry 'bout that, I really did not think he would figure it out, he only saw me in action for about thirty minutes, and he couldn't have known I was there." She apologized.

Leia smiled "No one could have known he would figure it out, but please make sure this doesn't happen again."

"You can count on that, I will never allow him back at my game, without bindings." Blue Wolf said.

"Who are you?" Bel Iblis interrupted their small talk, she looked at him for a while trying to figure out if she should reveal her identity.

When she was about to answer, someone else interrupted "Come." Thrawn said, looking at Blue Wolf before walking off, she sighed, but obeyed him. Standing up she looked at Leia shaking her head, meaning not to tell him about herself.

:(

"This is bad." Luke whispered, his focus was on something else, while they were crawling through the air shafts.

"What?" Mara asked quietly.

He turned towards her "Leia is on this ship."

"You mean my wife is on this very ship?" Han whispered in anger, they had the comlink open in case something happened.

Anakin sighed "Yeah, I can sense my daughter here too, in the front deck of this ship."

"Change of plans, we are causing the distraction in the front deck, and rescue Leia too." Han said, changing direction from going to the engine room, to the front deck.

"You do know we are in light speed." Obi-won joined the conversation.

"Yes." They said in unison.

XD

"So what is the plan?" Han whispered to Obi-won, as they looked onto the front deck from the shadows.

"I want to see if something works, stay here." He replied, then walked out into the open, heading towards Leia and Bel Iblis, they had borrowed an imperials uniform.

"What are you doing?" An officer asked him, as he reached the prisoners.

Obi-won scowled "Taking these prisoners to the detention block, since our special guest is with him." For a second Obi-won thought he would refuse, but he nodded and went back to his business. Grabbing both of their arms, he "forced" them out of the room, away from everyone else.

"Leia!" Han exclaimed quietly, as he embraced her.

"Ok, you guys go back to the ship." Obi-won said, rolling his eyes at them.

Bel Iblis turned towards him "What are you going to do?"

He smiled "I am going to go cause an distraction."

0.o

"So how do we get her out of there?" Luke asked, looking at the door that they felt Hikaru in.

"Knock her out before Thrawn commands her to fight us." Mara darkly said, still a little mad about the date. They stared at her for a minute, before agreeing it was a good plan, better then anything else they could think of. At the count of three, they rushed in to see she was cross legged on the floor looking right at them.

"Sorry." Anakin apologized, before hitting her hard with his lightsaber, knocking her unconscious. He picked her up, while Mara and Luke kept watch by the door. It was easy to get back, until they got close to their ships, that was when the alarm kicked in.

"I was wondering when this would happen." Luke muttered, sprinting towards their exit, he looked to Mara "Take Hikaru and prep the ships, we will hold them off until you are ready." Mara frowned but nodded, and Anakin gave her Hikaru. The shooting started once Mara had just left, lightsabers ablaze father and son, deflected the lasers back to the people firing them.

It took a few minutes to prep the ships and get them ready, for Anakin's ship Mara just had to tell Artoo that it needed to be ready quickly. "Ok they are good to go." Mara said on the comlink. "Obi-won where are you guys."

"Already in our ships ready to go, we have Leia and Bel Iblis, so don't worry about us." Obi-won replied, a loud blast could be heard from inside the ship. "That would be our cue to leave."

With all of them inside their respectful ships, the group veered off from the damaged star destroyer, and into space. "What did you do?" Anakin asked, looking back at the ship.

"Oh just blew up their hyper drive, and might have taken out one or two of the engines." Obi-won said, like it was an everyday thing. "Where too now?"

Hikaru came into the cockpit of Mara's ship, rubbing her head "I'll give you guys the co-ordinances back to the plant, you can drop me off there, I need to sleep for a couple days." She said, then began with the permission of Mara, to put in the co-ordinances "Anakin why did you hit me so hard, couldn't you have put me to sleep jedi style?"

"I thought you had barriers for that." He replied grinning.

"Touche."

She sent out the package to the group, and soon after they went into light speed, a few hours later, the planet _Mrkkyr_. "Well see you guys in a few days." Hikaru said, after they dropped her off into the fortress "Oh, and by the way Leia you can explain to Bel Iblis who I am. I am too tired to do it."

"Sure thing, but what about the disk you stole from the Republic?"

"Crap, forgot about that. It was all the information that you guys had." Hikaru said, yawning. "Just let him have it, if it becomes a bother, I will hopefully think of something." They said their farewell, and she fell on her bed, asleep once her head hit the pillow.

**Authors note: **Sorry it took long to write, I was very emotional and could not write worth crap. Hopefully I will get the next chapter up sooner, and yes the game will come back into play. If you want it to last longer, then review before I get anymore ideas popping in my head. So review if ya want. Until the next chapter!


	5. Chaos erupts

Chaos erupts.

It was a day after Hikaru had returned to the fortress, she woke up really sleepy, but one thing was on her mind. Food. She headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal to eat, when someone came in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked, still tired as ever.

"Well, we did go back to the Republic, but the commanders commented on something, and Han blew up at them, taking us along with him. We had nothing else to do, so we came here." Obi-won explained like it was an everyday thing.

She sighed "I thought I had a force field around this place."

"Only to the bad guys, we got in perfectly good." Obi-won chuckled.

"I knew I should have changed that." She muttered, then yawned "Ok, I will be awake sometime tomorrow, just don't blow anything up in here, I do not want to clean anything up." With that she walked back to her room to sleep. While Obi-won was making himself a sandwich, Anakin came in to grab some granola bars to snack on.

"Hikaru says she will be awake tomorrow, and not to blow up anything while she sleeps." Obi-won told him.

Anakin rolled his eyes "I will not blow anything up, I only do that when the enemy is here." With that he left the kitchen, and soon after into the living room, where Pademe, Luke and Mara were chatting together. They talked about their adventures over the past years for several hours, when Anakin noticed couple people missing. "Where are Leia and that stupid smuggler?" He asked, he didn't like it when she disappeared.

"I do not know, they never really said." Pademe answered, Luke and Mara also shook their heads not knowing a thing.

"Well, I am going to find them, we should do something fun." Anakin said, walking out before anyone could say otherwise.

:)

Leia and Han was in their room sitting on the couch, they had been talking about the leaders of the New Republic when Leia sighed, "Are you sure we should be away from my family?"

"Yeah, they are just fine by themselves," He said, then wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him "Besides, it has been a while since we had time alone, just think of this as our vacation."

She smiled, holding his hand while resting her head on his chest "It has been a bit hectic, with the war against the Empire lately."

They stayed like that for some time enjoying the peace and quiet, then he lifted her chin with his free hand. Han passionately kissed her, and she kissed back enjoying the sweet moment of bliss, but they did not hear the knock, or the sound of the door opening.

"Leia I was wonder-" Anakin started to ask, but stopped once he saw that scene in front of him, he could not believe what his daughter was doing.

.

"So he has finally snapped." Obi-won commented, feeling the disturbance in the force, he stood up and dashed out of the room.

Luke sighed, "I wonder why he is so hard on her, he does not care about me and Mara."

"He just is overprotective about our daughter, sometimes I wish that he would be not so hard on Han, I like him he reminds me so much like Ani." Pademe said, smiling, "But I guess Han needs to prove his wroth to Ani, so lets not butt in shall we." The two agreed, as the door burst open, Obi-won was dragging a grumbling Anakin in by his tunic, with Leia and a slightly beat up Han behind him.

"You can let me go now." Anakin grumbled, as they sat down on the couch.

Obi-won shook his head, "Not until you cool down, and we talk about it."

"Why are you being so hard on Han?" Mara asked.

Thinking for a bit, Anakin then answered "I don't like him." Everyone fell anime style.

"Any other excuse?" Han probed, holding Leia's hand.

He gave them the death glare "Do I need any other reason."

By this time Han was also glaring "Yes, that means your just jealous that another man is in your daughters life. Face it she choose me, we already are engaged."

"That's it, you are going down!" Anakin yelled, yanking out of his masters grip he reached for his lightsaber, only to find it missing. He turned towards Obi-won, who held up his hands.

"Seems like all of our weapons are gone." Luke said, then a note appeared in front of him, he caught it and opened it up.

_Everyone._

_I have all of your weapons, I do not want you guys to destroy anything. If an enemy come, they will return, other then that they will be returned to you guys when I wake up. End of story. _

_-Hikaru- _

"How does she always explains everything?" Mara asked, once Luke read the note out loud.

Obi-won shrugged, keeping an eye out for his old student "It is just the way she does things."

"Having no weapons does not change anything, you are still going down." Anakin yelled.

Han stood up "Oh yeah? I bet you are nothing without the force, heck I think you cant even beat a girl with your own fists." He challenged.

That made the matter worse as Anakin charged at Han, cocking his right fist for a center punch, Han easily blocked it and countered with a jab.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Leia asked, worried both for her father and her fiance.

They shook their heads "They need to fight this one out, besides I don't want to be in the middle of that fight." Obi-won said, then added "But we will intervene if it gets out of hand." So they sat back and watched the fight in front of them. Both of them were not backing down in their attacks, Han mostly used punches, while Anakin used his aerobic and kicks. The fight lasted for at least thirty minutes until both of them were on the ground, exhausted from battling.

"That's all you can take?" Anakin asked, panting for breath on the ground.

"Look at you, you cannot even stand up." Han retorted, also out of breath on the ground. They stared at each other for a few more minutes, before getting up and walking towards each other. Everyone tensed up as Anakin and Han stood boot to boot with eye contact that could not be broken.

Then Anakin grinned, and playfully punched Han's shoulder, "You're not so bad...for a guy." Both sat down by their girls as everyone else relaxed, "But you still have to be better to get my full appreciation to have my daughter." He sternly said, then got distracted by his wife who kissed him lovingly.

They talked for several hours about all their adventures, and even daily life before they all got tired and decided to go to bed.

;p

Hikaru woke up feeling refreshed after two days of restoring her energy to where it should be. "Now let's see what has happened when I was asleep." She muttered to herself, as she changed into her normal outfit. Whistling the star wars theme music, Hikaru skipped towards the living room where she knew she would find the others. The doors opened and she was about to say good morning, when the scene in front of her made her drop her mouth. The living room was in a mess, everything was destroyed. Pademe, and Leia were in the corner being protected by Han. Luke and Mara were on the opposite side of the room, arms crossed. Obi-won was closer to the door, looking amused, and Anakin was in the center on the ground, being pinned down by a small Togruta.

"I finally found you sky guy." She happily chirped.

Hikaru narrowed her eyes, she cleared her throat so that everyone turned in her direction, "Can someone explain why this living room is a disaster, and why is there another person here."

"That is easy." The Togruta girl said, standing up with her lightsaber in her hand, only it was backwards, "My name is Ahsoka Tano, and I have come here to rescue sky guy here."

"Oh, boy."

**Authors note: **Sorry! It took me so long to finish this, I had a ton of homework, then I got writers block, and on top of that I was sick, I couldn't do anything. I really didn't mean for this to take so long to get it up, so sorry for the wait . so as Haleskywalker2 wanted, I hope I put more romance in it for you, I will try to continue it more. And if any of yall want to put ur random idea in, just review and ill put it in, cause I love you guys, and Star Wars. So review if ya want. Until next chapter in Star Wars!


	6. The game continues

**Disclaimer: Hikaru-Pichu does not own Star Wars, or any of the songs listed in this, only her oc, plus Chocolate**

The game continues.

Hikaru's eyebrow twitched, "So you are telling me that you came to rescue Anakin."

"Yep." Ahsoka nodded in agreement.

It twitched again, "So how did the room get destroyed." She asked.

Ahsoka looked around the room, "Well there were some weird people, and I thought sky guy needed some help." She then frowned at me, "By the way, who are you?"

"Names Hikaru, owner of this lovely home, part of which you destroyed." Hikaru introduced herself, her eyebrow still twitching.

"So you are the one." Ahsoka muttered, with her lightsaber turned on she stood up, "I will will defeat you, and take back sky guy."

"That might not be a-" Obi-won started, but Hikaru put a hand to stop him.

"Its ok, she needs to be taught a lesson." Hikaru said, taking out one of her katana, and holding it out in front of her.

"And what lesson is that?" Ahsoka asked, holding her lightsaber backwards, while she crouched waiting for something to happen.

Hikaru smiled, "To never mess with my stuff." With that she charged at the small girl, and another battle started.

"Think we should do anything?" Luke asked Mara, as Ahsoka barely blocked Hikaru's sword, she was surprised when her lightsaber didn't sliced the sword in two. She had her swords made from metal with Cortosis ore mixed in it, to keep it from getting cut like a normal sword would.

Mara shook her head, "Nah, let them fight it out." She said, leaning on him, while he put his arm around her. By this time, Anakin had gotten out of the way and was over by his wife and daughter, Obi-won stood by Luke.

Hikaru had finished her attacks on Ahsoka, and settled on blocking to see how the other would react in the battle. Taking the invitation, Ahsoka bombarded Hikaru the best she could, for a small girl she was keeping up with Hikaru. She kicked with her right foot, but Hikaru blocked it with her right hand, keeping the blade in her left, she threw the leg back.

"She is experimenting on her fighting." Obi-won said, as Hikaru brought her sword in an arc down on Ahsoka's shoulder. She blocked it with her lightsaber, but it was bearing heavily down, when it almost touched her shoulder, she force pushed Hikaru to the other side of the room.

"What?" Luke asked in shock, since he had only seen her fight that one way.

Obi-won nodded, "She fights exactly like Ahsoka does, she is even better with both her swords." He said, then turned towards the fight, "Hikaru, why are you going easy on her?"

She looked at him while fighting with Ahsoka not missing a beat, "I don't want to kill the poor child even though I am still mad at her."

"I am still here." Ahsoka said, annoyed that she was being ignored, "So why don't you just fight regular, so I can kick you butt?"

"Ok, but do not blame me if you loose." Hikaru said, switching her style exactly like Ahsoka's.

She frowned, "Hey no copying my fighting style."

"I have been using this style in a long time, so zip it." Hikaru growled, when they started to fight, Ahsoka immediately noticed the difference in her fighting. It got extremely better. She lasted couple more minutes of fighting, when Hikaru got bored she defeated her, tying her up, and dumped her on the couch. With a snap of her fingers the whole room was back to its original self, everyone sat down on the couches. "Now let's continue the truth or dare game, that got delayed." She happily said the first part, but grumbled under her breath about imperial scum.

"Who goes first?" Pademe asked, she lost track of that game.

Hikaru smiled, "I'm glad you asked, since Thrawn threw that challenge at me, I get to go next." At that remark, everyone groaned, while Ahsoka tried to get out of her binds. "All right, I choose. Obi-won, truth or dare?"

"You are not getting any of my secrets, so I choose dare." Obi-won declared, then muttered, "I might regret it later though."

This made Hikaru's smiled grew bigger as she clapped her hands, "This will be fun, you get to go on a date, and confess your feelings to Siri."

Obi-won turned bright red, but walked out the door none the less, without a word too, Anakin grinned, "I knew it! He did liked her."

"Let's watch the rest of Star Wars one, while we wait for them to get back!" Hikaru ordered, turning off the lights, and the movie played from where they left off the last time, before anyone could say anything too. Obi-won came back once the movie ended with a goofy grin on him, they had supposed that Siri said yes to go out with him.

"My turn now." He said, getting a little more serious, "Pademe truth or dare."

"Truth." She answered quickly not wanting to do a dare, even if it was from the sensible person in the group.

He thought for a minute or so, "Why did you fall in love with Anakin, even though there was many men who were out there?"

"I guess since I knew him as a boy he was ok to be around, and then he grew up, I could not resist falling in love with him. It was like we were meant to be together." Pademe lovingly sighed, as she and Anakin was lost in each others gaze. After much coughing by everyone, Pademe stopped gazing at her husband and picked a person, "Leia, truth or dare."

"I will say dare." Leia said, wanting to try something random.

"Dance with your brother."

Luke grimaced, "This will be fun." He groaned, he had never really dance with anyone besides a little with Mara. Everyone who was a jedi used the force to move everything to the wall, the lights dimmed, and 'Drammatica' started to play.

As the siblings started to dance awkwardly, Obi-won leaned towards Hikaru and asked, "Where is the music coming from?" He could see the speakers, but nothing else besides the television.

She held up an Ipod, "This is my personal Ipod, it can do mostly anything since I tweaked with it. I keyed it into the speakers, plus I have a ton of songs on it."

After that song was over the siblings stopped with their weird dance/walk, but 'Fur Elise' started played, and Hikaru nudged all the couples into dancing. Soon the dance floor was full besides Obi-won and Hikaru who was watching them dance, or try to. Then Obi-won grabbed the Ipod, and pressed shuffle after the last song was over, 'Again' started, then everyone danced. They danced for a long time, sometimes they would fight over which song played, but Hikaru intervened before it became a fight. Ahsoka was eventually unbound, Hikaru kept a close eye on her just in case she would try something else.

"Man I'm beat." Hikaru sighed, collapsing on the couch, the room was back in order, and everyone was sitting down along with her.

"Me too." Anakin agreed with her, but he spent some of his time arguing with Han, about dancing with Leia.

"What do we do now?" Obi-won asked, "Continue with the game?"

She shook her head, "I am too tired to think up anything crazy right now." They breathed a sigh of relief, some more time off of the random person.

"Well if you guys are done, I'll just take sky guy and leave." Ahsoka said, standing up.

Hikaru held her hand to Ahsoka, lifting up in the air with the force, "You aren't going anywhere, now that you have entered my game." Then her phone buzzed, she frowned and opened the texted up, "CHINESE FOOD!" She yelled, before disappearing, leaving everyone confused like always.

**Authors note: **Yep school is getting a little more hectic with finals coming up in two weeks, so I might not have time to update before then. But I will try and write in between then. Yes I have been a little obsessed with the first movie, still haven't seen it in forever. I want Chinese food too *drools* well review ur ideas if ya want. Until next crazy chapter!


	7. Randomness

**Disclaimer: Let me see...nope still dont own Star Wars, all that fun stuff belongs to George Lucas or anything else I decide to mention in here, that isnt my creation. **

Randomness

"Man, I am sore." Han complained the next day.

Obi-won looked at him, "That's right you and Pademe are the only non-force users, though she is not sore." Everyone that was in the room looked at her.

She shrugged, "I am used to being at political parties, and being busy so this does not really effect me."

"How are you are never exhausted, I will never understand." Anakin said, stroking her long hair which was partly in a messy bun the rest flowed down her back.

Both Luke and Mara walked in the large room, "Where is Hikaru?" Luke asked yawning, as they took a seat next to Obi-won.

"I have yet to see her so far this morning." Leia said looking around the room.

"I hope something happens to her so we can get out of here." Ahsoka mumbled, still angry that she is stuck here with all of the adults.

"That's not very nice to say to your host." Hikaru said, walking in the room also yawning.

"Where have you been?" Mara asked.

Hikaru flopped down on her comfy chair, "Homework, my teachers decided it was fun to dump a ton on me."

All of them frowned, "You are going to school?" Half of the group asked in wonder.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes I am going to college, that is the reason you do not see me for some of the day, but don't worry I will be out for summer soon." They groaned at this, but then she looked sad, "I may take summer courses though."

"So what are we doing today?" Obi-won asked.

"I have got no idea." Hikaru said, shrugging, making everyone anime drop to the ground, "What do you guys want to do." All of them decided to answer at once.

"Get out of here." Ahsoka grumbled.

"I do not care." Luke, Mara and Obi-won said.

"Spa vacation." Pademe and Leia said, with dreamy looks in their eyes.

"Adventure!" Anakin and Han yelled in unison, then they had a glaring contest.

Once Hikaru listened to the requests, she sweat-dropped, "Well we can only do one thing today, people will get mad if we stop doing the game. So let us play sabacc to see who gets to do what."

"Fine." Ahsoka whined.

"Wait how do you know how to play?" Hikaru asked.

"...Anakin..." Ahsoka pointed to him, he shifted his gaze elsewhere and started to whistle. Everyone stared at him, wondered why he would teach a gambling game to a kid.

He shrugged, "What I was bored."

"Sigh, ok do not whine if you loose." Hikaru warned her before snapping her fingers, a sabacc table appeared with the right amount of chairs. Since she was not participating in doing anything, Hikaru decided to be the dealer, for everything to be fare. After everyone had sat down, she had dealt them weird looking cards, they were blue with a ball in the front.

"What kind of cards are these?" Han asked, there were weird looking creatures besides the numbers.

She grinned, "Pokemon cards, regular cards are so over-rated, so stop complaining about the cards and play the game. One more thing, you cannot use the force to cheat, I don't care what else you do, but if I see you cheat, you are out of the game." and thus the game began.

Thirty minutes of playing sabacc, Obi-won was the first to get kicked out, he never really did like to play the game. Next was Ahsoka, she tried to cheat on Anakin but Hikaru found out and kicked her out with a smirk. Farmboy was out after her, he just grinned and bore it, Leia was next followed closely by Anakin. It was a war between Han, Mara and Pademe, none of them were letting up, the game lasted an hour with those three. In the end the person to win the sabacc game was...Han.

"So what kind of adventure will this be?" Hikaru asked, as the table disappeared to who knows where.

He thought about it for a minute, "Let's go to an unknown planet and explore there." He said, with his crooked grin.

"Ok," Hikaru agreed also with a grin, "We can take my ship, the _Starfire_."

"You have a ship?" Anakin asked, wondering how she even owned one.

"Yep, I even built it up from scratch, plus added a few things myself for extra kicks." She replied, then looked at everyone, "Are you guys ready?" Everyone nodded, seeing as they already had their clothes and weapons. "Let's do this!" She cheered running out the room towards the hanger, all of them sweat-dropped, but followed her nonetheless. When they reached the hanger a few minutes later a royal blue ship appeared, it had been cloaked for security measures.

"Why is your ship royal blue?" Ahsoka asked, as the ramp lowered to the ground, "Why isn't it the regular color?"

Hikaru grimaced, "Gray is such a boring color, besides this is my favorite color, even Boba Fett's ship was green." She said, then lead the group inside, "Anakin you can help pilot the ship, no taking it apart. The rest of you, sit down and do not touch anything."

With that the ship rose into space, then a voice calling out, "What does this do?"

"DON'T TOU-"

"Too late."

XD

"So who let Luke near the navi computer?" Hikaru grumbled as they stumbled out into the world that they landed on. Jungle was all they could see, with mountains and lakes all around.

Mara rolled her eyes, "Sorry, I will keep this farmboy on a tighter leash."

"Good news is that we can have an adventure." Han happily said.

"Sure, lets get going." Hikaru agreed for once, and then they set off into the jungle to explore the planet with supplies for hiking. About an hour later they had reached one of the lakes they had seen from their ship.

"Can we go swimming?" Ahsoka asked, dipping her hand in the water, the woman loved that idea, but the guys...

"We want to climb a mountain." Anakin decided after a huddle with the guys.

Hikaru shrugged, "Ok, we can have two groups, those who want to climb the mountain, go with Obi-won, and I will stay here with the people who want to swim."

"Why am I not the leader?" Anakin asked, with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Because you are notorious for getting into trouble." Obi-won told him, while the rest of the group laughed. Anakin pouted as the guys headed up the mountain, once they were gone the woman dressed into their swimsuits. After Hikaru checked the lake for any unknown animal, they dove into the lake with glee.

Several hours later as they lay on their towels to dry off, "We should do something like this more often." Mara sighed.

"Yes, calm and relaxing." Pademe added, the rest agreed.

Just as if to mock those words, the ground starts to rumble, causing all the woman to stand and look in the direction of the mountain. All of the sudden they could see the guys running like their life depended on it, and it was a good reason too. Right behind them were these large white lions, looking as if someone pissed them off.

"What happened this time?" Hikaru asked, as she transported them on a high tree branch, the tigers had them surrounded, some were even trying to climb that tree. She clicked her fingers and the girls were back in their regular clothes.

All the guys looked at Anakin who shrugged, "I wanted to know what kind of animals they were."

"So he poked at one of the tigers who was asleep." Obi-won added, Hikaru's eyebrow twitched as she clobbered Anakin with the handle of her katanas.

"Why don't we just kill them?" Ahsoka asked, fingering her lightsaber.

Hikaru glared at her, "They are my favorite animals, so no killing them."

"What about teleporting all of us to the ship?" Mara suggested, they all nodded at that idea.

She shook her head, "I might transport the tigers too." All of them shuddered at that image.

=l

"I've got it!" Luke exclaimed, scaring everyone, Anakin even almost fell off the branch...almost. "We should use our ropes and swing or jump from branch to branch, to the ship."

"That sounds like fun." Han said, everyone else agreed, it was better then staying there with the hungry tigers trying to get at them. Anakin and Obi-won gave their launchers (Forgot what they're called) to Leia and Pademe, and Ahsoka had hers, while the rest of them just jumped.

"This is the most fun I had in years." Luke grinned like a kid.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Hikaru laughed, as she and Anakin had a race towards the ship, the other jumpers waited for the swingers, to make sure they were alright.

A half hour later they were at the ship, they had lost the tigers several minutes before hand, soon they took off getting away from that planet.

"I wonder what this does?"

"NOT AGAIN."

=)

"That is the last time you guys are ever riding on my ship." Hikaru complained as they walked out of the ship, all of them were a mess.

"Who puts a teleporting device in their ship anyhow?" Mara tiredly asked, everyone shrugged.

"I have a dare for everyone." Hikaru said, yawning, but before they could protest she held up a finger, "I dare you guys to sleep for twenty-four hours."

"Your on."

**Authors notes:** School is over! sorry bout the lateness, I was studying then working most of the time, but now that its over, I can write some more. I will be taking summer courses for june, but those are on online, so ill be on my lappy for the majority of that time, and that means more updates :) if I dont have writers block that is :/ Welp I hope yall did good on your finals, enjoy freedom! Review if ya want. Until next chapter!


	8. Absent minded

**Disclaimer:** Nope still don't own Star Wars, and I never will…..not unless George Lucas will sell is for a low amount of money.

Absent minded

"That was a good nap." Anakin murmured in his wife's ear, they were sitting on the couch in the main room.

Pademe smiled, "I would have slept longer because of this rain."

"How could I sleep, with a beautiful wife right next to me." He said, then gently kissing her.

"What is the point of you guys having a room if you are going to do this out here." Obi-won sighed, he had sat down a few minutes ago, but the couple did not even notice him.

Both jumped slightly as Obi-won spoke, even though Anakin could have sensed him, he was focused on his wife. "But no one was up here." Anakin protested.

"Do you know where the rest are?" Pademe asked, once she had gotten over her embarrassment.

"Well, Han and Leia are still sleeping, but the others are not in their rooms." He said, and then smiled, "But I do have an idea as to where they are." He stood up and motioned them to follow him; he had leaded them to the front door where several umbrellas were. They took the umbrellas and went outside, there they met Hikaru, Ahsoka and Luke was making stuff in the mud. Mara stood in the rain looking at the mud with disgust, but then she looked amused at Luke's behavior.

Hikaru had spotted the new comers, gave an evil grin and before they knew it she scooped up mud and threw it directly at Anakin. He saw it coming so he dodged it letting the mud ball hit Obi-won. Right. In. The. Face. Thus the mud war had begun. It had started with them throwing and dodging mud, then it came to hiding behind trees, and using the force. Then it ended up building forts with umbrellas and tree branches, in a full scale war, every man for himself.

BOOM!

A lightning bolt had hit a tree not too far from where they were having the war; the tree fell to the ground. All of them stared at the tree and paled from that sight.

"I think we should go inside." Hikaru suggested, as the rain started to wash away the mud. The others agreed with her, as she led them inside, she threw a towel for everyone, before getting one for herself. "Get cleaned up, I will wake the others, and get cleaned up myself. Meet in the living room in one hour." She said, walking off before anyone could say anything.

Hikaru came to the room where the only couple was still asleep, she opened the door quietly, tip-toed to their bed, then let loose an air horn.

"BLASTERS!" Han yelled, as the couple bolted up looking around for the noise, they saw no one but found a note at the end of their bed.

_We are starting the game back up in one hour, so get ready. Btw your faces were hilarious. _

"I am going to kill her." Han glared at the paper; he swore he could have heard her laughing.

:D

"Everyone ready?" Hikaru asked, once the hour was up, and everyone was in the room, fresh and clean.

"I guess." Obi-won said for everyone.

"All right." She grinned, "Since I have no idea who went last, I am going to pick the person who goes first by random." Then Hikaru got up, stood in the middle of the couches, closed her eyes, keeping her arm strait, she then started spinning in a circle. She stopped, her finger pointing right at Ahsoka, Hikaru nodded to her, and walked wobbly to her chair.

"Ok I pick Pademe, truth or dare?" Ahsoka asked.

Pademe thought for a moment before answering, "Truth."

"Tell us your embarrassing moment of all time." Ahsoka grinned.

Pademe blushed, as everyone leaned in to hear what she said, "It was when I was seven. My parents had this big dinner party for several of their senate and royal friends. I was not paying attention to where I was going, so I crashed into a waiter who was carrying food, and he crashed into another waiter with drinks. Both spilt their food and drinks all over half of the guests."

It took all of their strength not to burst out laughing at her, but a few snickers came out of several people's mouths. Anakin wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her arm, you could tell he wanted to laugh at her, but he kept it in only a smile was on his lips.

"Han. Truth or dare?" Pademe asked, continuing the game.

"Dare." Han replied, he did not want to let anyone know about his life before he met the Skywalker's.

Pademe had this evil glint in her eye, "You have to dress up and act like a Royal for today, and no whining about it."

Han looked like a ghost when he heard his future mother-in-law say those words, and threw a pleaded glance to his fiancé, but she was too busy trying to keep her laughter inside.

"You have anything specific in mind?" Hikaru asked Pademe, she nodded, went over and whispered the garments in Hikaru's ear. Hikaru grinned, and then motioned at Han, "The clothes are in your room, and have fun trying to get them on."

Once he had left the room, and shut the door to his room, the group burst out laughing, talking about what he is going to act like. They heard a crash in the direction of the room, which made the group laugh harder.

He walked in the room five minutes later, wearing a royal blue dress, with fancy designs on the front of it, with a matching robe. His hair was neatly combed, he had his poker face on, and as he nodded to the group he sat down next to Leia.

"Anakin Skywalker. Truth or dare?" Han politely said. The group tried not to laugh.

"Truth." Anakin replied, he did not want to end up like Han.

Han's face did not change, but you could tell he had an amused look in his eyes, "Would you rather, hear Yoda singing, or see Palpatine in a purple bikini."

Everyone shuddered as they imagined the Emperor in a bikini, "I am going to have nightmares for the next week." Hikaru muttered.

"Yoda singing, even though I am sure that it is awful too." Anakin said.

"Heard that I did, not bad am I, better at it then Windu, I am." Yoda said.

They looked around the room, but the little green troll was nowhere to be seen, "Weird." Mara shook her head.

"Leia. Truth or dare?" Anakin asked his daughter.

Leia thought for a minute before saying, "Dare." She wanted to try out something new.

"I dare you to drink a Suicide with five different alcohols in it." He said with a smirk, trying to see if his daughter could hold her own with drinking. Anakin lead the group to the kitchen, once he was there he got a glass out and asked her what five alcohols she wants in her drink. She chose; Rum, Desert bloom, Twistler, Corellian whiskey, and spirit, with Dr. Pepper as her base. Anakin poured the drinks together in a medium drinking glass and handed it to Leia.

"Here goes nothing." Leia toasted, and then started drinking the full-of-alcohol drink. After the first sip she winced, "Rum and Whisky should never go together." It took her five minutes to drink the entire drink, but she place the cup on the counter and nodded, "There I did the dare, now let us go back to the couches, I don't trust myself standing up."

With that said, Han had lent Leia his arm as they went back to the living room, but no without everyone getting a drink beforehand. They all had a little alcohol in them, besides Ahsoka since she was underage.

"Mara. Truth or dare?" Leia said, feeling a bit dizzy from the drink that she had gulped down in five minutes.

Mara thought, "Hmmmmm…I pick…"

**Cliffy **** yeah I like doing that a lot. SORRY! For not updating earlier, taking two online courses as an auditory sucks like crap. I have been doing homework, working, and trying to have a social life. But thankfully my finals are tues, so I will try and have the next chapter up in a couple weeks, but im gonna be busy this month too so sorry if I disappear again . please review and give me ideas for the truth or dare, I am running outa them….plus I like reviews too **** so until next chapter!**


	9. Battle match

**I do not own Star Wars, nor anything else I decide to put in here. Only Hikaru and the randomness that is this story.**

Battle match

"Truth." Mara replied.

"Ok, when did you realize that you fell in love with my brother?" Leia asked, she was like a high school girl when it came to love. Plus she did just have alcohol.

Mara blushed a little, "Well when I look back at it. It was the first time I looked into his blue eyes, if I didn't have the emperor in my head then I would have noticed it then. But when I first realized it, was when he gave me his father's lightsaber."

Everyone awed, while Luke blushed more than his fiancé.

"Ok that's enough." Mara said, waving her hand in front of her face. "Anakin, truth or dare?"

Anakin grinned, "I have too many embarrassing things for truth, so I will go as a dare."

Mara got that evil look in her eye, "I dare you to battle Starkiller."

"Didn't I train and kill him?"

"When you were Darth Vader, yes." Hikaru stated, "But since I am here it is a bit different, I had Obi-wan train him."

They all looked at her strangely, "It's no wonder people think you are weird." Han said, she just glared at him as she snapped her fingers. He appeared in the middle of the room looking confused, he wore a black tunic and pants in some places it was cut like he was in many battles. Before he could ask about anything Hikaru came and whispered in his ear telling him the situation at hand.

He nodded at her, then looked at Anakin, "I have been waiting for this."

Anakin grinned as he stood up, "Bring it on."

Hikaru snapped her fingers and all of them were in a huge room made up of the hardest metal, and on one side there was a glass room filled with couches. She opened the glass door and ushered the group inside as Anakin and Starkiller pulled out their lightsabers.

"Ready when you are." Anakin said, turning on his lightsaber.

Starkiller said nothing as he turned on his two lightsabers. They stared at each other for a minute before they clashed in two seconds.

"Your getting better."

"Your getting worse."

Starkiller arced his left hand lightsaber towards Anakin's legs, he saw it and force jumped with a black flip onto the wall behind him. He clashed into Anakin, but was force pushed back as Anakin lept behind him. They clashed once more as their sabers met in a flash of light.

"So who do you think will win?" Han asked the room.

"I say Starkiller." Obi-wan said, as both of them jumped back and began a staring contest.

"I do not know." Padme and Leia agreed with each other.

"Sky guy!" Ahsoka cheered.

"I say it's a tie." Hikaru stated as she ate some chocolate.

"Why do you say that?" Han wondered as the two broke their contest and ran at each other.

Hikaru shrugged, "Intuition. Now shush I want to concentrate on the battle."

Obi-wan looked at her, "Why? Don't you have this recorded?"

She turned towards him, "Shh." Then turned back to see them using aerobics, now the battle got much more complicated and faster. They could only see flashes of lights as the two clashed then backed off. Anakin would kick out as their sabers met and some of the times Starkiller would block, but others he didn't.

The fight lasted for another two hours where it ended as both knocked each others lightsabers out of their hand. They were breathing heavily as they stared at each other, then in a second both collapsed on the ground.

"Ha told ya." Hikaru smirked. Han chose not to respond because it would be too childish for him to do that, since he was still in 'Senator' mode.

Hikaru lead the watchers out and nodded towards Starkiller, "Thank you." He nodded in return as she sent him back to what he was doing. She took everyone back to the main rooms and they all sat down on the couches.

"Ok Ani your turn." Padme said as she rubbed his arm.

He smirked and with much effort pointed to Hikaru, "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

His smirk got bigger, "I dare you to make all of our favorite food without even asking us."

Hikaru rolled her eyes, "That is easy. It will take me a couple of hours, so you guys can watch a movie if you want." With that she left.

After a little debate on what to watch the guys finally caved in and let the girls choose...Phantom of the Opera.

"I am going to see how Hikaru is coming along." Obi-wan said quickly as he darted out of there as the movie started playing.

Obi-wan walked into the kitchen to see Hikaru have several pots on the stove, food out, and her chopping up vegetables. Music was playing from some speakers that was connected to her Ipod that she was humming to.

"What is this song?" He asked as he sat on a stool next to the counter.

"Pirates of the Caribbean piano by Kyle Landry." Hikaru said, putting the veggies in a skillet, "It's running through a playlist of all his songs."

He grunted and they fell in silence as she continued to cook dinner, but after a while he spoke, "So what is the real reason that you brought us here."

She snapped up and looked in his eyes, before turning back to the stove, "I do not know what you are talking about."

"I will find out you know."

Hikaru rolled her eyes, "Dream on. I already told you guys, I was bored so that's why we are having this game."

"Sure."

"Whatever. Now tell me how are things going with Siri?"

Obi-wan blushed and then coughed, "Good." Hikaru laughed as they talked about random stuff.

An hour and a half later the meal was done, Hikaru set the food on the table and went to get everyone else.

"Alright food is ready, get it while its hot!" She yelled into the room, the movie had just finished, so everyone got up and went to the dinning room. All of them sat down, and Anakin looked at all the food, surprised that she got it all right, then he saw a dish that made him raise his eyebrow at her.

"What?" Hikaru mocked frowned, "You told me to make _everyone's_ favorite food. And it just so happens that Chinese is my favorite food. Deal with it."

Everyone laughed as Anakin shrugged. They dug into their food, and even took food from what other people liked, she had made enough to feed an army. With four guys it was barely enough.

**Im sorry! I know it took me five months to write this, but I had huge writers block and if Stormwolf3710 hadn't reviewed then it would have been longer. But I also thank Haleyskywalker2 for her spell check on couple names, I did not know that I was spelling them wrong. I have noticed that I keep changing Han and Leia's relationship 0.o hmmm I think ill just keep them as engage****. Hopefully I will have more ideas for the next chapter so I wont keep yall hangin. Plz review, it helps a lot. Until next chapter of Star Wars!**


	10. The Poking Game

**Yeah still don't own Star Wars :( **

The Poking game.

"It's starting to get kind of boring in here without no actual plot to go by." Hikaru groaned to herself, it was the day after she cooked the huge dinner. Since they ate everything up, and it was the weekend, she decided to let them sleep in without interrupting them.

"I thought you created this game to get rid of your boredom." Obi-wan commented, coming into the room, sitting himself on the soft couch.

Hikaru shrugged, "It's sort of working, but I may have A.D.D because my attention span is pretty thin."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh."

Obi-wan grinned, "Why don't you think of your favorite thing to do and make it into a side game."

Hikaru rolled her eyes, "And to think that people see you as the calm/sane one."

"I try my best." He said, shrugging. She laughed, and then closed her eyes to think of something fun to do.

Ten minutes later her eyes shot open, and she formed an evil smile, "I have an idea." She said, then skipped out the door, leaving the Jedi Knight very confused.

XD

It wasn't until noon when everyone entered the living room, Han and Leia being the last to enter the room.

"So where is she?" Han asked, looking around the room to see if she wasn't hiding anywhere. The jedi plus Padme shrugged.

"I have not seen her since couple hours ago." Obi-wan said.

Anakin eyed him suspiciously, "What did you do?"

"Nothing. All I did was suggest something to her."

Anakin and Padme groaned, while Luke started laughing.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Leia asked, clearly not being around Obi-wan long enough.

"Are you kidding? Him being the 'Negotiator' is bad enough, but he always gets into trouble. That's where I got it from." Anakin explain.

Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, "And that is also where Ahsoka gets her reckless behavior from."

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Ahsoka glared at Obi-wan.

Before anyone could say anything more, Hikaru came skipping into the room pulling a covered white board behind her.

"Because I am bored, and Obi-wan gave me a good idea. We are going to play a game." Hikaru said, grinning, while everyone glared at Obi-wan. "We are going to play. The Poking Game!" With that she pulled the sheet off to reveal a chart of a pointing system.

"Here are the rules. If you get caught all the points you have are taken away and you have to start over by getting out. You may use any means necessary to poke people. No force poking either, it has to be your finger." Hikaru explained, then went right on the pointing system. "Storm troopers are one point. Tie pilots are five points. Lieutenant is ten points. Commander is fifteen points. Captain is twenty points. Colonel is Twenty-five points. General is thirty points. Admiral is forty points. And Grand Admiral is fifty points."

Hikaru was still grinning, "Now who doesn't want to do this." Padme and Leia raised their hands, Hikaru nodded, knowing already that they do not like these sorts of things. Luke tried to raise his hand, but Mara grabbed his arm and held it firmly on the couch.

Five small clip-on screens floated up and went to each of the gamers, Hikaru had one clipped to her belt. "These are monitors that will keep count of your points every time you poke someone. So make sure that they are on your belt. Now any questions?"

"Yeah. Where are we going to play?" Han asked, as they all clipped the monitors on their belts.

Her grin got bigger, "Why the _Chimera _of course."

"This doesn't have anything to do with revenge against Thrawn would it?" Obi-wan asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Hikaru said looking to the left, no one was convinced. "Ok we will begin all at the same place, in the deep storage. You may pair up or go separate." She then looked at the two girls, "You may watch at what happens on this screen."

Then Hikaru looked at her watch, "The game will last for one hour. And now we will begin." With that all six of them vanished from the room.

"I hope they don't get hurt." Padme said, worriedly.

:)

"Welp, you guys know what to do." Hikaru said, before walking off in the storage. Han went by himself, Ahsoka went with Anakin, and Mara and Luke also went together.

**With Han. **

Han decided to go with the storm trooper method, since it halfway worked the first time. The only thing that he did not like was the sight, he could not get used to the tiny view on the helmet. When he got to the main area of the ship was when the poking started.

He made sure that no felt them, him being a smuggler and a former imperial student also helped a lot in this situation.

Ten minutes down.

**With Luke and Mara. **

"This brings back memories." Luke said, as they changed into imperial captain outfits.

"At least we don't have to go through the garbage unit again." Mara grimaced at that memory.

Luke smiled and kissed her, "But that was the first time that we worked together."

She rolled her eyes pulled him towards the door, "Alright farmboy, let's go win this game."

With that they headed towards the bridge in order to poke the high ranking people and get more points. Even though Luke was bad at doing these sorts of things, he trusted in the force and of course followed Mara's lead. Mara was doing well, she even talked with some of the lieutenant's before poking them, she even had fun and got mad at some of them, poking them in the chest.

Twenty-five minutes has passed.

**With Anakin and Ahsoka. **

"So whats the plan master?" Ahsoka asked, as they crept in the empty hallways.

Anakin grinned, "Mostly wing it, and use the force to erase their memory if we are seen."

"I like that plan."

And so that was what they did, darting in between people, poking them, then erasing their memories. It went well, up until a captain walked in and sounded the alarm before they could do anything.

"Uh-oh."

Forty minutes passed.

**With Han. **

"I hope whoever got found gets captured." Han muttered as he heard the alarm. And after some thought, decided to go in the direction everyone was heading.

**With Mara and Luke. **

"That would be my dad." Luke said, after closing his eyes once the alarm sounded.

Mara sighed and started dragging Luke in the direction of the two trouble makers, "Those two should never be alone together."

"I agree."

"When do you not?"

**With Leia and Padme. **

"This is as good as watching an action holovid." Leia said, as they watched everyone on different screens.

Padme nodded, "Though I wish they would be more careful."

"They are big boys and need their excitement now and then." Leia said, as she shared popcorn with her mother.

**With Hikaru. **

Hikaru decided to do this game like an assassin. She crept through the ventilation shafts, and when there was an opening in a room, she would hook her grappling hook to her belt, lower herself into the room, and poked everyone before they could blink.

But she had bigger gamein mind; she wanted revenge on Thrawn. It took her some time but she finally made it to his room, it was also when the alarm sounded. Reaching out in the force she found that it was Anakin and Ahsoka who alerted everyone.

_'They are having way to much fun.' _Hikaru thought as she heard Anakin laughing through the force. Clearing that from her mind, she focused on poking the Grand Admiral.

Ten feet, she was using the force to help her sneak up to him, one feet, almost there...

"It is not polite to poke people." Thrawn spoke, scaring Hikaru so much that she fell to the ground.

"So close." Hikaru muttered to herself, then picked herself up, "How did you know?"

He turned around, "After the jedi rescued you from my grasp, I decided to put up holocams all around my ship in case you decided to get revenge."

She narrowed her eyes, "Nothing gets passed you does it." Thrawn shook his head and smiled. Hikaru paled as she felt a non force zone coming closer, but after she looked at her watch she started to smirk.

"I would _love_ to stay, but I have to be leaving now." She said, then poked his chest, "No one survives the poking master!" With that her monitor beeped and she and the rest of the players disappeared.

"We will meet again Hikaru." Thrawn warned, knowing that she could hear him.

**Back at the base.**

"That was fun." Anakin grinned, at the end he had the whole ship after him, Padme sighed worried for her husband.

"We should do it again." Han for once agreed with him.

Anakin turned to Han, "I know! Only we should do it on a planet filled with Imperials."

Hikaru chuckled, "We will do it again, but not right now. I think I made Thrawn irritated."

"So who won?" Ahsoka whined.

Hikaru force grabbed all the monitors and put them on a screen, and went like this.

**Ahsoka – 228p **

**Han - 250p **

**Luke - 306p **

**Anakin - 370p **

**Mara - 425p **

**Hikaru - 700p **

All of them turned to Hikaru with amazement.

"No one beats the Poking Master!"

**A/N: I LIVE! Sorry for the wait ya'll, and I know that most have lost interest in this fic, but plz bare with me I will keep going with this one. I was just really busy with college, and I finally got some time with spring break to finish writing this chapter _ I will hopefully have more ideas coming, but reviews also help ;) So Plz review. Until next chapter!**


	11. Backish to the game

Backish to the game.

Hikaru sighed as she sipped on her warm drink in the kitchen. It has been two days since the poking game had ended, she decided to be nice and let everyone rest. Once more.

"What's troubling you?" Obi-wan asked, as he sat down across the counter from her.

"Nothing." Hikaru said, hiding behind her mug, he gave her a look. "Fine. Do you want some?"

"What is it?" He asked, trying to look in her mug.

She grinned, made another drink, and handed him a mug before answering, "It is hot chocolate, with a little bit of coffee in it. Otherwise called Mocha." He wrinkled his nose, "Trust me. It's good."

Obi-wan took a sip, and nodded. It was surprisingly good. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"You know the game couple days ago?" She asked, he nodded. "Well, he said _'We will meet again.' _And that has been bothering me. I know that he is up to something, but even though we are both geniuses, I cannot figure out what he is up to."

"Maybe that's for the best."

"I know, but it still frustrates me."

Silence filled the kitchen as the two jedi sipped on their drinks. "So why have you not brought Siri here yet?" Obi-wan asked.

"Because I don't want to be the only adult that is alone." Hikaru said.

"Don't you have anyone you like?"

She sighed, "Yes three."

"Then why don't you just bring them here." He stated,

"One isn't from this universe. The second is married. And the third." She started chuckling, "Already tried that one, it would be bad for the galaxy if he every found out that I liked him."

"But." Obi-wan started, but Hikaru gave him a sad smile, and shook her head.

Hikaru finished the rest of her drink, "Enough of my sad attempt at a love life. Time to get everyone to the living room!" She left before he could question her further, he sighed and went to the room himself.

"_Attention please-" _

"Is that Hikaru?" Luke asked, as he came from the bathroom.

"_All of you lazy people get up out of bed-"_

"Yes it is." Mara replied, chuckling.

"_Truth or Dare will start again-" _

"We should go dear." Leia said, as she got her lazy fiance up from bed.

"_So get your butts over to the living room." _

"Do we have to?" Anakin asked, while hugging his wife in bed.

"_Yes. Yes you do." _

"Who are you talking to?" Ahsoka asked, walking out of her room.

"_Anakin, he is being cranky and won't get out of bed." _

"Hey!" Anakin shouted.

"I will get him up!" Ahsoka said, before running towards his force signature.

"_He he he. Anakin you better watch out."_

"What?" Was all Anakin got out, before a small blur tore through the room, and attacked him.

"Time to get up sky guy!" Ahsoka shouted over and over again, while jumping on him. Padme being the smart one got out of the bed before that happen.

"Brat get off of me." Anakin said, trying to ignore the small child bouncing on his back.

"Not until you get out of bed, master."

He sighed as he force pushed her off of him, and sat up in bed. "Fine. Just let me get dressed."

Ahsoka got off of him, but made sure to wait outside. In five minutes Anakin managed to get out of bed and get dressed, without Ahsoka barging in.

"Are you ready yet?" Speak of the devil.

"Yes we are." Anakin said, walking out with Padme with her arm linked with his.

Ahsoka grinned, "Great! Now let's go play the stupid game." She said, before skipping down the hallway.

"_This game is not stupid!" _

"Someone needs to talk to her." Anakin whispered to his wife.

"_I heard that."_

"Yes." She whispered back.

"_That too." _

With that they entered the room to see that everyone was already in it. Anakin looked straight at Hikaru, "You need to grow up."

She grinned, as she layed back on the comfy chair, "Why would I do that?"

"You are never going to win sweety." Padme told him, while they sat down on one of the couches.

He grunted, "Fine. Who is starting?"

Hikaru shrugged, "I guess Ahsoka can start."

Ahsoka grinned, "Cool. Mara, truth or dare."

"I pick dare."

"I dare you to dress up like a girl today."

The color drained out of Mara's face, as Han and Anakin snickered, Leia smiled sweetly, and Luke was amused. She growled, but stood up and walked out of the room. After twenty minutes of gossiping of what she would look like, Mara came back.

She wore a dark green sun dress that reached a little past her knees, with a red ribbon that tied around the back just under her chest. Her shoes where black stilettos, and she straightened her, that she pulled up into a half pony tail.

"You look very beautiful." Luke managed to say, while blushing. The rest of the group had their jaws open, besides Hikaru who was smirking.

"Thank you." She said, sitting down next to him. "You guy's can stop staring now." All of the jaws closed. "That's better. Han, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Han doesn't even waver, he is not about to let Mara get him in a dare.

Thinking a little bit Mara said, "How did you learn the Wookiee language?"

Everyone was surprised about that question, but were also curious too. "Well, I was doing a job for someone-"

"Smuggling." Hikaru coughed.

Han shot her a glare before going on. "And I managed to crash my ship in Kashyyyk. So it took me roughly a year to understand them." He had a nostalgic look in his eyes, "Now that I think about it, that's where I met Attichitcuk, who helped me out when I agreed to release his son."

The group instantly knew who he was talking about, and smiled at the story. "Enough of this mushy stuff. Hikaru truth or dare?"

"Truth." Everyone turned towards her with wide eyes, this was the first time she had picked truth in this game.

"Hm. How did everyone come to know you as Blue Wolf?"

She shrugged, "Well it was really a slip on my part. They actually caught sight of me two years after I had started. It was when I was trying to see how hard the heavily guarded palace in Coruscant was. They saw me when I was leaving the High Chancellor's room, but then again I did think of this right before going to bed." Hikaru started laughing at the disbelief looks on their faces.

"You are crazy." Anakin stated.

"This comes from Anakin Skywalker, the jedi who cannot follow any rules." Obi-wan raised his eyebrows at him.

"At least I do not sneak into the Chancellor's room." Anakin retorted, all the jedi looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Well if I had any free time."

Kingdom Hearts started playing. "Sweet!" Hikaru cheered, as she grabbed her phone to read the message. She slowly started to grin, with an evil look in her eye. "And now I know what we are going to do next." The whole room got deathly quiet.

"Pranks."

**A/N: I'm still alive and writing! Sorry for not getting it out sooner, I had school, then my mom needed help with projects around the house, and then the Olympics were on GO USA! We win the medal count again :) Other tv news, Grimm is coming back on WOOT! I also love that show, if you haven't watched it, you need to. Now! **

**Cosara Peregrin – Thank you for the game idea, I will use it in the next chapter :) **

**She also gave me another idea. To you guy's who read this fic; if you want a certain type of game on here (real or made up), then just give me a shout and I will incorporate it in here. So plz review and have fun with it! Until next chapter!**


	12. Explanation of Pranks

**I do not own Star Wars.**

Explanation of Pranks.

"Pranks?" Anakin asked.

Hikaru nodded, "Yep. Cosara Peregrin thought of the game for us to play." All of the group raised their eyebrow.

"Who the heck is Cosara Peregrin?" Han asked the question that was in everyone's mind.

"A viewer who enjoys this game." Hikaru said, grinning. "Now here are the rules for this game. All pick several characters from the Universe to do pranks on. The people are called 'targets". Every one can use whatever they deem is worth for the prank including the Force. You can pull any prank you want as long as it doesn't kill or do serious beyond recovery mental, psychological or physical damage to the target. it can be played for as long as you want. It can be played with a two-scale point system: Based on how popular is the target as a character in the universe or on how funny and creative is the prank. You can do a mix of both the final score of each prank being the score of character popularity plus prank creativity divided by two. The scales are.

Character: unknown to many 1pt  
Little to unknown 2pt  
Little known 3pt  
Seen but not remembered 4pt  
Has been seen but has little character development 5pt  
Has some connection to famous figures 6pt  
Has been been a part of their team 7pt  
Not in movie canon but is known 8pt  
Widely known 9pt  
Trademark 10pt  
Prank creativity:  
Makes you fall asleep 1pt  
Lame 2pt  
Boring 3pt  
Common 4pt  
Has a bit of creativity 5pt  
Clever 6pt  
Smart 7pt  
Makes you giggle 8pt  
Gets you laughing 9pt  
Roll on Floor Laughing 10 pts."

The white board appeared while she was talking, "So any questions?"

Silence.

"Ok, you all have tonight and tomorrow to think of who you want to prank, and how to prank them." Hikaru explained.

Before she could say anymore a guy appeared in the middle of the room, he wore a green tunic with a matching hat, and a sword and shield was on his back.

Hikaru frowned, "How did you get here?"

The guy looked at her, and shrugged. Everyone else was just confused.

She sighed, "Someone decided to be weird again huh. Sorry Link, you can go back to you're land." With that being said, she snapped her finger and he disappeared. "When I said you can give me game idea's, I meant just the idea's. No other characters from different games, or movies."

"Who was Link?" Mara asked.

"A guy from a popular game series that is one of my favorite games." Hikaru grinned, "Anywho back to our next game. You cannot team up with partners, because then I have to figure out how to divide points and I don't feel like doing that."

"How will we know who has what person for pranking?" Obi-wan was the one who asked this time.

"Easy, I made it so that you can say the name of the person you are pranking, and if an x appears in front of you then someone else claimed that person first. If nothing appears, then you have to claim the person." Hikaru said, then her stomach growled, "If that's it, I am going out to eat." Before anyone could question her further she ran out, and a few minutes later you could hear her ship taking off.

"She moves fast." Anakin whistled. Padme glared at him, to which he waved his arms. "Not like that honey!" He pleaded with his wife. She continued to glare at him for a minute, before breaking out in a grin, and kissed him.

"That is my cue to leave." Obi-wan said, walking out of the room as the couple started making out.

"That's a good idea." Ahsoka said, making a gross face at the couple. The rest of the couples also quickly left, leaving the married couple alone in the room.

"You know, we could go many things in here." Anakin grinned, as they broke the kiss to breathe.

"_You are not allowed to do any m-rated stuff in the living room. If you do, I will turn Anakin into a baby." _Hikaru said through the speakers.

Anakin's eyes grew wide, "But-"

"_No buts!" _

"Come on Ani, let's go to our room." Padme said, swaying her hips as she walked out the door. He gave a goofy grin, before racing after her.

**With Mara and Luke. **

"Who are you going to claim?" Mara asked Luke, as they sat in their room drinking tea.

"Didn't Hikaru say that we cannot be teams?" Luke asked.

She grinned, "She did say that, but she never said that we could tell each other who we want to prank."

He started chuckling, "This is why I fell in love with you." He kissed her, then replied. "I claim Wedge, because he is one of my best friends, and deserved to be pranked." Since no x appeared, he grinned, "Now who are you going to pick?"

Mara smirked, "Why of course I am going to claim Karade, since I have been his most trusted employee I need to show him my evil side."

"Just don't get too carried away." Luke warned, as he shyly put his arms around her. She hummed, as she snuggled with him, ans they both thought of what to do to their victims.

**With Han and Leia. **

"I claim Bail Organa." Leia said, not giving it a second thought.

Han for once had to think about it, after a while he got it, "I claim Mon Mothma."

Leia looked at him strangely, "Why her?"

"Because she had the idea of moving the rebel base to that freeze hole, called Hoth. Revenge is mine." Han growled, bringing up bad memories of that place.

**With Ahsoka.**

"I claim Anakin!" Ahsoka shouted at the air, when nothing came up she cheered. "You are going down Skyguy!"

**With Ana...Obi-wan **

"Well this is hard." Obi-wan said, laying on his bed, thinking on who he wants to prank. Someone popped in his mind after a moment of thinking. "I claim General Grievous." Then nodded to himself, and sat up to meditate on the prank.

**With Hikaru. **

Hikaru was currently at a popular restaurant where majority of the senators would eat, looking for people to prank on, and also because the food was really good. Looking onto a piece of paper that held the hero's pick on who to prank.

"They picked really good people." She muttered to herself, and looked at Anakin and Padme's choices. Anakin had chosen Mace Windu, while Padme had claimed Garm Bel Iblis. "They picked that fast?" Hikaru scrunched her face at why they picked that fast. "I'm going to need some mind soap."

She looked around the room for ideas, "Don't like him, he looks weird. Jar Jar Binks." Shivered then, and moved on. "She is claimed, I don't like the look of him, and he is a prick." Hikaru sighed, "I would prank him, but he would would somehow capture me, and that would not be good for this universe."

She turned to eat more of her food, and almost jumped out of her seat, "When did you bloody get here?"

"I have been here for a good five minutes." He said, while eating some of his own food.

Hikaru glared at the blue figure in front of her, "How did you find me? And why are you here in a republic restaurant, that is filled with people who could lock you away, Thrawn."

Thrawn smirked, "They won't be able to recognize me with the device I have. And the other..Let's just say I have ears everywhere."

Hikaru made a mental note to scan the fortress for any listening bugs. "What do you want?" She asked, hoping it wasn't the answer she was thinking of.

"You."

**A/N: I have decided to grace y'all with my presence...Sorry bout the wait, I had school, then kind of forgot about this fic for a bit. Then during finals in Dec my parents got in a accident head on, so all that fun jazz happened. They are doing fineish, but now I'm taking 17 hrs of college, with a part-time job, taking care of my mom and the house, while writing 3 fanfics. I did however type this up in 6 hrs, half of which during the Super Bowl. **

**Blah Star Wars got sold to Disney -_- But with JJ Abrams directing it...we'll see. Plz review! Until next chapter! **


	13. Preparation of Pranks

**Disclaimer: Own Star Wars, me do not. Only Hikaru and the plot, me do.**

Preparation of Pranks

"You do realize that there are more powerful people in this galaxy." Hikaru stated, eating the rest of her dinner.

He continued to study her. "None of them fit the plans that I have. And they are not as interesting as you are."

She just stared at him, before putting money on the table and getting up. "Thanks, but I think I will skip out on this one. I have a game to get back to."

"Not this time. You are coming with me."

Hikaru glared at him, "Make me."

**With Han and Leia. **

"This is harder than I thought." Han said, struggling to think of a good prank to do for his victim, while they were laying on their bed.

Leia smiled as she kissed him on the cheek, "You will think of something, or else your name isn't Han Solo the notorious Smuggler." She said, with pride in her voice.

Han smirked as an idea came to his head, "You just gave me a wonderful idea." He said, before kissing passionately with her. "Have you thought of anything?" He asked after they broke to breathe.

She nodded, "Yes, and Bail is not going to be happy about what I have in store for him."

"That's my girl."

**Now onto Ahsoka. **

"What if I do...No that won't work. How about I swoop in...Nah." Ahsoka muttered, while hanging upside down on a chandelier in her room. She was thinking of a prank to pull on her master, but not just any prank, the best prank of all time. Being the apprentice of one of the biggest trouble makers of all time Ahsoka knew tons of pranks to pull.

"This sucks, he will know all of the pranks that I could pull." Ahsoka growled, then sighed as she flipped off and landed on the ground. "Let's see if there is anything online." Grinning, she typed in _'10 greatest pranks of all time'_ into the computer and pressed enter.

"Oh I could definitely use this." Ahsoka chuckled evilly as she memorized the prank.

**Obi-wan Kenobi time! **

"This used to be easier when I was younger." Obi-wan sighed, as he paced up and down the corridors. After several minutes his stomach growled, and since he was close to the kitchen he decided to make something. While he was making a sandwich, his eye caught a desert sitting on the counter, specifically a cherry pie.

"Oh this will be wonderful." He smirked, thinking of a plan that involved lots of cherry pies that sadly would not be eaten.

**With Luke and Mara. **

"Have you got an idea?" Luke asked, as they were getting ready for bed.

Mara shook her head, "No, you?"

He grinned, "I happen to be best friends with Wedge, so I know what he likes and doesn't."

Mara turned towards him, "I have taught you well."

"Maybe you should take a trick out of my book." Luke shrugged, brushing his teeth.

"Right a farm boy like you?" Mara raised her eyebrow, but then had an idea, "You know what, I think a day with a farm is what the jedi ordered."

"And you call me evil."

**The next morning (because s_omeone _was doing explicit stuff) **

Everyone had breakfast and were in the living room, but there was one person missing from the group.

"Where's Hikaru?" Anakin asked, arm around a happy wife.

"I don't know." Luke said, a slight worried look on his face. They all wondered where the hyper adult was.

"Maybe she is getting ready for her prank." Ahsoka added, knowing that she loves to do these things.

Obi-wan shook his head after opening his eyes, "I have not sensed her since she went to dinner last night, and she would have left a note if she wasn't coming back."

"I still say she is planning something." Ahsoka murmured while crossing her arms, earning a glare from her master.

"Be nice snips." Anakin scolded.

"I will be nice to her if she is nice to me." Ahsoka argued.

"You did come in here making a mess."

"Still doesn't mean she has to torture me every time she sees me."

"She does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Enough already!" Mara glared at the two children arguing with each other, both huffed and turned away. Padme sighed, looking at her childish husband making him scratch the back of his head.

"Well why don't we just start preparing our pranks, and if we hear anything about Hikaru then we can go from there." Leia suggested. The group decided that, that was a good plan since the guys did not want to think of another.

"Keep your comlinks open at all time." Mara ordered as they all dispersed, some going to their rooms while others taking their ships and leaving the planet to arrange their pranks.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Obi-wan muttered, as he walked towards the kitchen, "I just hope she isn't in too much trouble."

**With Hikaru **

"I'm going to kill him." Hikaru groaned, she woke up with a massive headache, "Did he really have to knock me out?"

"You said make me."

Hikaru whipped around, only to hiss as her head pounded, "Yes, but there are different ways to go about that."

"I am merely paying back what your group did by destroying half of my ship." Thrawn stated, sitting in a chair behind his desk, in his private quarters.

"I hate you."

Thrawn raised an eyebrow at that.

"Now I will not have anytime pranking anyone."

**A/N: I know its summer, but I have been really lazy and decided to procrastinate all writing. Somehow I write better in the middle of the night, than in the day time. Meh. Oh STARWARSFREAK115 gave me ideas for two of the pranks, thanks it helped with the procrastination. Now I'm going camping this weekend so I can't write and whatnot, only plot mwahahaha. I know I need sleep. Plz review! Until next chapter!**


	14. Pranks Part 1

**I own nothing besides my oc **

Pranks part 1

"I say we get on with it."

"But she is not here."

"Who cares, I want everyone to see what I did."

"We can still see the aftermath."

"Sigh, I am still mad at you for doing that."

"But you didn't see that coming, so that means that I have gotten better at being stealthy."

"You still can't get past my master."

"I don't think anyone could get past him, he knows everything."

"Not everything padawan."

"You know I'm not a padawan anymore."

"I know."

"Why don't we just watch the pranks, and Hikaru can see them later." Luke suggested, everyone thought for a moment, then nodded at his idea. They put their recording device into a machine and it randomly chose which one goes first.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi **

Obi-wan spent the morning in the kitchen baking pies. He used the force to help speed up the process of baking the pies, since it would take a long time to make a hundred pies. Luckily there was four ovens so he could cook four pies in each, which also saved a lot of time.

As he was letting the pies cool off, he contacted one of his contacts for information concerning his target. Once he got the right information, he looked up the planet and area his target was in and studied the blueprints.

Couple hours later it was time.

"General, we have cornered a Jedi, but he will not leave the room. He has killed all of the droids that have tried to make him move."

"Fools, I will deal with this Jedi scum myself."

"I wonder how long until he gets here." Obi-wan sighed, as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Ah, the Negotiator. What brings you here?"

Obi-wan smirked as he pushed off of the wall, "I was working on a project and it brought me here, General Grievous."

Grievous narrowed his eyes, "And what sort of project is it?"

Obi-wan held his smirk as he got into a defense position, "That's for me to know and you to never find out." Grievous brought out his two lightsabers and lunged at the Jedi Master. After a ferocious battle Obi-wan managed to destroy all four of Grievous's light sabers, and had him on the ground.

"Any last words?" Obi-wan said, pointing his light saber at his throat as both of them were breathing hard.

"Not for you Jedi scum." Grievous snarled.

"Your loss." Obi-wan said, lifting his light saber to end his life. Suddenly, Kenobi waved his other hand and a hundred cherry pies collided into a surprised General making him blood red. Without even breaking a smile, Obi-wan took a picture, and just walked away.

:D

"That's why I couldn't get into the kitchen!" Anakin pointed a finger at Obi-wan. He just nodded his head and grinned.

"Where is the picture that you took of him?" Mara asked.

"Oh, somewhere on the Holonet. Now let's get to the next prank." Obi-wan said.

**Luke Skywalker **

Since Luke has been friends a long tie with Wedge, he knows a lot of stuff about him. One thing being, Wedge avoids Chinese food like Mara avoids Lando. So Luke decided to call in a few favors from people he had helped in his adventures. With everything set, he just needed the star of the prank.

"Hey Wedge."

"Luke, how have you been buddy?" Wedge answered his com with a grin.

"Been a bit busy lately." Luke replied.

"Don't I know it, with the Empire being out making a ruckus I've had no time to myself." Wedge sighed.

"I was going to invite you out to dinner, but I guess if you're too busy." Luke started to say.

"Eight o'clock, tonight. Com me the details where." Wedge interrupted, then signed off.

"Well that was easy." Luke muttered, already sending in the place where to meet up. The rest of the day flew past, and soon it was time to meet up with his best friend. They greeted each other with hugs, and proceeded to their seats, having ordered their drinks with their waiter. Once they ordered their meal, they talked about what has been going on in their lives.

The food arrived after a while, and without missing a beat in their conversation they started on the food. After swallowing his first bite, Wedge looked at his food weirdly, "Does your food taste weird?"

"No." Luke answered, frowning to keep from smiling. "You want to try mine?" Wedge nodded, and tried a bite of his food. It tasted of the same type of food that he had. He shrugged and went on eating his strange food.

Luke kept a serious face as they went on eating, of course he had his food made just like him so that Wedge wouldn't be suspicious of him. They ate the rest of their food while talking some more. Once they finished they went outside.

"I know you recommended this diner, but I am never going here again." Wedge said, even though he ate all of his food.

"I am sorry to hear that, I love this diner." Luke said.

"No problem, well I got to go. See you later." Wedge waved goodbye, and started walking off. Luke grinned, but had to straighten it when Wedge turned around, "And next time I will pick out the place we go to."

=P

"Luke is never going to pick or make any of our food." Han said, staring at said man who was rubbing the back of his neck

"Agreed." Everyone said.

**Leia Skywalker. **

Leia decided to call Organa to meet with him after the plan was finish.

"Organa here."

"Hello Bail."

"Leia! How wonderful to hear from you, to what do I owe this pleasure." Bail Organa said, with a warm smile on his face.

"I was wondering if you have some free time for dinner tonight? I am going to be in Coruscant this afternoon on business."

"Of course, I have a busy day today, but I think I can make it tonight."

Leia smiled, "Ok, how about we meet at your office at o-six hundred hours?"

"That would be wonderful see you then,"

Her smile turned into a famous Skywalker smirk as she went to the Senate building. Careful not to be seen by Organa, she stopped several times to converse with other senators that she knew. After checking that his secretary was gone, Leia got onto her computer and printed out his schedule. Once that was done, she waited an hour before she knew that he would not be in his office until they would meet up.

"Now time to have fun." Leia grinned, as she wiped out the holo-cameras and started to rearrange all of his stuff, not leaving one thing where it belonged. After an hour worth of work, she finally had everything neat and all out of order. With that done she spent the next several hours shopping, but fortunately the camera went to when she met up with Bail Organa.

"Leia it's been a while." Bail greeted, as both of them arrived at the same time.

"It has." Leia smiled, as they hugged each other.

"Let me just put some stuff away."

"Alright."

In they went, and Organa went straight to his desk to put some papers inside. He opened a drawer and put the stack of papers in, before shutting it and standing up. It took him a few minutes of blinking at Leia for him to sit back down and open it up. His face got more confused as he opened up more of his drawers, to realize that everything was switched.

"Is something wrong?" Leia asked, inwardly thanking her senator skills to keep a straight face.

Bail sighed, "All of my stuff has been switched around. Nothing is in its original place."

Leia gasped, as she asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, but thank you. It is probably those Separatists that thinks it's funny to mess up my schedule, but I will show them." Organa vowed, "But first, let us go to dinner."

XD

"We should never allow the twins to be alone together from now on." Ahsoka muttered, as all of them saw the pranksters getting away clean.

"Alright, hopefully it will be me this time." Anakin shouted, as they looked at the screen.

**Intermission **

"Come on!"

**A/N: Updating already? And it hasn't even been half a year, gasp! Well if y'all would review more I will update fast. I did not want to let Multyfangirl down, and so here it is. Now I decided to be suicidal with my college schedule and is taking 18 hrs, with 17 hrs working. Yeah, you might not be hearing from me this semester...But fear not! I will try and write...with my non-existent free time...Eh, oh well. Plz review! Until next chapter! **


End file.
